Demonic Prince of Lightning
by Sureyexd
Summary: Kidnapped by a fallen angel when he was an infant. Issei gets adopted by a family and raised until their untimely deaths then taken in by the leader of the fallen angels.
1. Prologue

On a dark and stormy night, lived a boy and his family. Well his adoptive family.They were sitting in living area of the house getting ready to play a board game. The only thing that was missing, was the snacks. Deciding to be the one on snack patrol, the mother went into the kitchen and grabbed some chips, sodas and brought them back. Upon arriving in the living area, the power suddenly went out.

"Honey, did you forget to pay the electric bill again" the mother said, wondering why the lights just turned off.

"I paid it last week, it's probably because of the storm or something" the father said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're right, it's probably the sto..." she was about to say when she was suddenly cut off by the sound of the front door being forced open.

Hoping that it was just the wind, the father grabbed a bat he had in the corner just in case. Cautiously making his way to door, he failed to notice the three men that entered the residence. Closing the door and returning to his, he was suddenly hit in the back of his head. Stumbling through the doorway holding his head, he looked up with one eye open and saw they had some weird looking weapons in there hands. Scanning the room for any signs of his wife and son, the father widened his eyes in horror once found her with her throat slit laying lifeless and bleeding out on the floor. His son however, was cowering in the corner, to scared to move. Who could blame him he's just a child.

"Stop toying with him and just end him!" The leader ordered

Holding up a light spear, the servant walked over to the father who was still in a state of shock. "Any last words before you join your wife and soon to be son?" The grunt asked snapping him from his state of shock.

"Y-Yeah I do" he then turned to Issei who was still cowering in the corner "Remember the power you have and treasure the times we spent. A man with blonde and black hair will find and take care of you. NOW RUN!" The father started off sincere and screamed at the end.

Looking down at his mother's lifeless body and at his father who was now surrounded by the three unknown men. Gaining the courage to stand, Issei inched to the door and started to run. Looking back one last time, Issei saw his father smiling seemingly content with his fate as he would see his wife again.

With all the strength Issei had, he ran as far away from his home. For what seemed like hours, Issei ran and ran trying to lose his would be killers. Finally succeeded, he found himself in the park he used to play in drained of energy. Issei laid himself on the park bench to regain some of his lost energy.

"You lost kid?" A man said standing over him causing Issei to panic

"Wh-who are y-you?" Issei replied as he scooted to the end of the bench

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid, I just wanna help" the man said in a gentle voice

"M-my p-parents were k-killed and I ran" Issei was tired, sore and most of all upset at the loss of his adoptive parents.

"Killed you say" the man thoughtfully said as he held his hand to his chin, "Did they look like these" he made a magic circle and three images of men with black wings.

To scared to say anything, Issei just nodded his head. Even though they weren't his real parents, they still meant something to him. All the adventures they had, the stories told and the comfort they brought to him was something he would miss dearly.

"I was afraid that would happen... just didn't think it would be this soon" the man said to himself and looked over to the boy who was crying his eyes out, "why don't we get you somewhere safe... names Azazel by the way" Azazel finished

"I.. I'm Issei, Issei Marax" Issei introduced making Azazel widen his eyes

"What did you say your last name was again?" He thought he was hearing things until Issei said it again. "I can't believe this. I've been looking for you since you were kidnapped and brought here!" Azazel said with excitement in his voice

"Kidnapped?"

"I'll explain everything once we get you somewhere safe and something to eat, sound good?" Issei nodded and Azazel made a magic circle and teleported them to his condo

SCENE BREAK

"I'm telling you, this is their son no doubt about it. His hair and his powers are the exact same" Azazel said to a red haired man

"Really?" The red haired man said intrigued

"Once the boy was settled the storm stopped completely, like it never happened" Azazel replied as he swirled the drink in his hand before taking a sip

"Hmm... does he know of his heritage and powers"

"He knows of his powers, but doesn't know how to control them as of yet...what's with that look Sirzechs?"

"What look would that be?"

"You're thinking about using him to help your sister in the future, huh?" Azazel knew that this was what he was planning. "C'mon, I know you well enough to know that's exactly what you're planning" Sirzechs scratched the back of his head sheepishly replying

"Hehe... guilty"

"Well anyways, his family was killed in front of him. I'll be taking care of him till he's of age" Azazel said with seriousness in his tone, "but since he's a high class devil, it's your job to see that he has a peerage of his own"

"One thing at a time Azazel" Sirzechs replied as a silver haired maid walked in his office with a stack of papers. "Anyways, I have to go. As you can see I'm extremely busy."

"Sure thing. But tell me this before you take care of that mess you have." Azazel had been curious about whether or not he wanted Issei to be part of the supernatural world, since he was now his legal guardian, "If and I mean if he wants to be apart of the devils society, you'll be there for him"

"Of course" was Sirzechs' reply before the connection was cut.

 **UNDERWORLD (Sirzechs's Office)**

Sitting behind stacks upon stacks of forms regarding marriage proposals and complaints on certain issues of the devils society. Ever since he talked with Azazel it made him think, if this boy is truly the last of the Marax clan and the only living survivor, then the Marax clan was no longer extinct. Thinking to himself, Sirzechs sighed and shook his head as he knew of the headache that was to come. One thing he was counting on, was that this kid would one day change the way of devils society for the better. Looking over to his queen who was standing behind him.

"Grayfia, I need to step out for a minute, there is something of importance I think Ajuka needs to know about" Sirzechs said as he stood from his chair and began walking to the door.

"It's about the boy isn't it" Grayfia curiously asked receiving a nod in response as he walked out of his office and down the hallway disappearing into a room labeled Beelzebub

12 Years Later...

Walking down the path that lead to the school was none other than Issei himself. Over the past twelve years, he's been training hard and studying for the day when he'd return to Kuoh. During his time with Azazel, he learned how to act in a high class society, what to say and what not to say, and of course, his heritage. Once he found out that he was the only survivor of his clan, Issei wanted to do any and everything he could to rebuild it. With a goal in mind, Issei set off to get his Evil Pieces to start his peerage.

Now we see the black haired teen standing in front of the school gates with his hands in his pockets. School was never something he had in mind, but seeing as how he didn't have a peerage, even though he already has his Evil Pieces. Making his way to the administration office to get his classes, Issei notices that he was being watched.

'So, not even a day here and I'm already being stalked' he thought as he kept walking in the direction of his class. 'Hmph, no matter. I'm stronger than all of them combined'

'Don't get cocky now!' A female voice said as a smirk appeared on Issei's face

'Not being cocky Audra, just stating fact' Issei replied to his familiar.

Coming to a stop in front of a door, Issei looked at his schedule to make sure he was in the right place. Knocking twice, he waited for the teacher to open the door. Opening the door, the teacher looked at him and said, "you must be the transfer student?" Receiving a nod, the teacher gestured for Issei to come in. "Alright, settle down class. Our new transfer student just arrived" the teacher said calmly silencing the students.

"Who's he?" A girl asked her friend in wonder

"Don't know...But let's wait and find out" the other girl replied

"Please introduce yourself"

"Hey, names Issei Marax. Nice to meet ya" Issei greeted with a smile causing the girl population to blush

"Does anyone wanna ask mr Marax any questions?" The teacher asks as three hands instantly go up. "First question" he said pointing at a girl with blonde hair

"Are you single?" She asked blushing

"I am" was Issei's response

"Where are you originally from?" A girl with blood red hair asked

"Here...duh!"

"Do you have any interest in joining a club?" Another girl asked. This girl had red semi rimmed glasses and a bob cut hair style.

"Not right now no, why?" Issei replied raising his eyebrow. "Do you have any suggestions?" He wondered

"There's the Philosophy club. But due to lack of occupants, it was shut down a while back. I can have the place restored if you'd like?" She replied

"I'll take it" Issei responded thinking to himself, 'Now all I have to do is get my queen enrolled here'. Without anyone questions, Issei to the empty seat by the window, patiently waiting for the teacher to start his lecture.

TIME SKIP

As the bell rung signaling that it was lunch, Issei packed up his things. But before he could get up from his seat he was swarmed by the girls of his class. He thought he would spend his entire lunch period being asked question after question. However, someone saved him from the headache that was to come.

"Marax was it?" The girl asked surprising Issei

"Yeah...how can I help you?" Issei replied with a slight smile

"Come with me please"

Getting up from his seat dodging the fan girls that swarmed his desk. He Followed the girl down the hallway and down the stairs. As soon as they were outside away from the school. The two walked to a building just on the schools main building.

Unlocking the door, she turned the knob and they both walked inside. Once inside, the girl used her magic and turned the lights on. Unknown to her, Issei recognized the magic she used. Then he said something that shocked her.

"Sona?"

"Took ya long enough to recognize"

"You look different"

"And you look the same, just older and more muscular"

"You really think so?" Sona nodded with a smile and walked in a little further

"Well here it is" she said showing him the clubhouse the was once a storage room

'Audra'

'Yes master'

'You can come out and stretch your legs' as soon as Issei said this, a black circle appeared on the floor next to him and a silver haired woman came out wearing a maid outfit. "Better?"

"Much" she said in a bubbly voice and stretching while looking around the room. "Oh my... this place is filthy" Audra took in a deep breath and blew the dust and spider webs away.

"Was that really necessary?" Issei said sweat dropping at his familiars antics

As the three of them spent the rest of the lunch period straightening the furniture and reminiscing on old times. Little did they know, they had a spy lurking behind a tree. She was curious as to know who this person was and what was he doing in her territory. Tip toeing up to the door, she ease it open thinking that no one heard her. But somone did hear her.

"We have a guest" Audra said making them stop their movements. "Show yourself!" She shouted scaring the uninvited guest making her show herself

"Rias?" Sona said looking at the red head standing in front of them

"Sona?" Rias said with confusion plastered on her face. "You know him?" She asked

"Of course I would know my childhood friend, unlike you did" Sona said in a mock tone

Upon closer inspection, Rias widened her eyes in shock. Realizing who he was, she dashed towards him aiming to tackle him and hug him, only for Issei to side step dodging Rias.

"Why must you do that every time you see me?" Issei asked looking down at Rias who was sitting on her knees pouting. Little did Issei know, Rias' queen had a crush on him ever since they were kids.

"..." Rias just blushed and looked away from him

"Master who's she?" Audra curiously asked tilting her head

"My childhood friend, that apparently doesn't remember me" Issei replied "I think I should give her a little shock to help her figure it out" He said as black lightning cackled around his finger.

"Aaahh! I remember I remember!" She screamed scooting away from him. "You always were a jerk" Rias muttered causing both Sona and Issei to burst into laughter.

SCENE BREAK

As class ended, Rias, Sona and Issei was walking down the hallway heading downstairs. They come across to other girls. One whom had a crush on the black haired king for one simple reason, his control over lightning. The other was just someone he thought was a bit stuck up, due to the fact that she barely talked around him. These people were Akeno Himejima and Tsubaki Shinra queens of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri.

Walking out of the new school building, the three Kings and two queens headed in the direction of the old school building. The Occult Research Club was its name, base of Rias Gremory. Opening the door and heading down a hall. They came to a another door and before she could reach for the knob, it opened. A blonde haired boy with gray eyes dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform was standing in the doorway.

"Evening President" he bowed saying with a gentle smile

"Evening Kiba, Where's Koneko?"

"Out on a contract... who's your friend?" Kiba asked looking towards Issei

"This is my friend Issei and Akeno's boyfriend" Rias teased causing both Issei and Akeno to form massive blushes. Akeno looked away but Issei he had other plans. Forming his signature black lightning around his finger tip and pointed it at Rias electrocuting her.

"Pay backs a bitch aint it" Issei hated being teased, especially if it involved his love life.

"A bit much" Sona asked raising her eyebrow

"No, she's lucky I didn't mention you know who" Issei nonchalantly said looking at Sona who sighed

"Forgive this idiot standing next to me" Sona said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "This is going to be..." before she could finish a black circle appeared on the floor.

"Lord Marax" a pink haired female politely said bowing in respect

"Josephine, what are you doing here, I thought we agreed on you starting school tomorrow?" Issei questioned his queen

"I know, but it's boring at home. Uhh... who are they?" Josephine asked looking at six occupants who was currently staring at her

"These are my friends Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Akeno her queen, the blonde guy over there is her knight Kiba and Tsubaki Shinra is Sona's queen" Issei said pointing to each one of them.

"Pleasure to meet you lady Sitri, lady Gremory. Ladies. I'm Josephine Akagi, lord Marax's queen" Josephine introduced herself with a bubbly tone

As Rias composed herself and fixed her hair, Issei and Sona sat down opposite of each other. Now that three high class devils were going to Kuoh Academy, they had to tell the others when there was a potential peerage member. Since they were on the topic of potential members for their peerage, he had his eyes set on the brown haired co-captain of the Kendo club. He had his familiar watching her for the past month there was anything special about her. Turns out she was just good with a sword. Issei was thinking of reincarnating her as one of his knights.

As they ended their discussion, the sun was setting over the horizon. Both Kings followed by their queens left the ORC and went in separate directions. Sona went to the new school building, since her base of operation was the student council room. Issei went to his club to finish organizing his club room when suddenly there was two presences in the room. Yui Katase and Audra was standing in the doorway.

"Sir"

"Hmm"

"I brought her like you asked"

"Thanks, you may leave" Issei told Josephine who just nodded and went to the kitchenette to prepare some tea. "Yui was it" she nodded in response, "The reason I had you come here is to ask an important question that might change your life. Depends on how you take it"

"Thank you.." she said to Audra who smiled and left the room. "So what did you want to ask?"

"How much of the supernatural do you have knowledge of?"

"You mean like dragons, angels, and the devil"

"Devils" He said shocking the girl

"What?! There's more!" Yui shouted shocked beyond belief

"A lot more... anyways back on topic. How much do you know?"

"Not much" she replied, "why, are they real?" Issei nodded causing her to widen her eyes in disbelief as he stood up and unfurled his wings.

Once she snapped back to her normal self, Yui got and walked over to him. Yui had a look as if asking if she could touch them, Issei nodded and she rubbed her soft smooth hand across his right wing. Though the time she knew Issei, she would have never thought he would be a creature the bible.

Hiding his wings, Issei sat back down in his original seat, seeing as his desk and chair haven't arrived yet. Looking at the girl in front of him, Issei took a sip of his tea and explained everything that she didn't know. Like for instance, The Great War, the Civil War held in the underworld, or Hell as most people say and the price they had to pay in order to settle things. Unfortunately that price was The 4 Great Satans and a portion of the devil population. Once the war was over, the devils had found a way to repopulate the devil kind. Or more accurately, Ajuka Beelzebub found a way. Thus came the Evil Pieces. Issei explained how each piece works and the weakness of the devils. He also told Yui about his past and how he was the last of his clan.

"So, what do you say will you join me and become my knight?" Issei asked making Yui think on what she wants to do.

'If I do this I won't be human anymore and if I don't I could be targeted' she nodded to herself coming to a decision, "I'll do it, I'll become your knight" she said without hesitation. Issei made his Evil Pieces appear and grabbed the knight piece.

"Are you sure you want to do this. Because once I perform the ritual there's no turning back" Issei asked to make sure that she hadn't changed her mind.

"I'm sure" she replied

"I'm gonna need you to lay down for this part" he said as she nodded and laid down on the sofa. Issei set the knight piece on her chest and performed the reincarnation ritual making her his knight.

"Is that it?" She wondered, thinking there would be more to it

"Yup that's it" He replied with a smile as he walked over to a green circle appeared and out came his new furniture. "Mind helping me with this?" Issei asked and Yui shook her head

"Sorry can't, got practice first thing in the morning"

"Oh, before you go this is for you" Issei grabbed a sword with a curved silver blade and a black and red handle. "I can't have a weapon less knight"before tossing it to her which she gladly accepted

Leaving him to work, Yui headed home for the night for some much needed rest. While she was walking home, she stumbled upon a boy she's never seen before getting attacked by a group of older men. Seeing a chance to test out her new weapon, she rushed in front of the boy, surprising both the attackers and the boy.

"Look what we have here boys" one of the attacker's smugly said. "Something else to chew on, besides this stray"

"She looks rather tasty" another said licking his lips and baring his fangs "I call dibs on her heart" he demanded charging Katase.

Katase smirked and readied her sword preparing for the oncoming attack. Just as he reached her, Katase side stepped dodging the attack that would have killed her if not for her newly increased speed. 'I...actually dodged that?' She thought to herself as another tried the same only this time she absentmindedly swung her sword and cut off the head of werewolf. Howling out of anger, the others went berserk and attacked wildly giving Katase the upper hand. Dodging attack after attack, she finished off each opponent with a single strike to each of them.

"That was easier than I thought" Katase said, "and this sword is amazing I'll have to find a way to..." she paused as she heard someone gasping for air.

"He-help m-me" the boy reached up asking Katase causing her to turn around and widen her eyes in horror

"I... I can't... wait there is someone who can" Katase said reaching for her phone. "Come quick!" She shouted to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Be right there" the person said and Katase nodded and looked at the boy who was quickly losing consciousness.

"Hang in there someones coming" just as she finished her sentence, a black magic circle appeared and out came Issei

"What was so ur...gent" he slowly said as he noticed four lifeless werewolves and one fatally injured. Upon closer inspection, Issei seen a half breed boy bleeding out all over his knight. Summoning his Evil Pieces and grabbing his rook piece, he reincarnated the boy into a devil. "There, now all he needs is some rest and so do you" he ordered as he picked up the boy and started walking to his magic circle to head home, only for him to be stopped

"Issei"

"What is it?" Issei answered turning around to face Katase

"Can I stay the night with you?" She bashfully said blushing

"Of course. You are my knight after all" Katase smiled and nodded walking towards him. Unknown to Issei, this girl also has a crush on him. This one for much longer than the other.

Next Morning...

Issei was woken to the blinding light the was peeking through the slit in his curtains. Looking at his alarm clock and noticed he only had an hour before he had to leave. Attempting to sit up only to be held tighter by an unknown person, Issei lifted the cover and was shocked by what he was seeing. Black hair, large breast and a peaceful smile was none other than the sadist herself. Akeno held on to Issei as if he was going to vanish from the face of the earth. Doing the one thing she likes, Issei coats his hand in lightning and slides his fingers up and down her back.

"Akeno it's time to wake up~" Issei sang as Akeno started stirring awake

"Morning Ise" Akeno said looking at Issei who was still caressing her back with his lightning covered hand

"Figured that would wake you" he replied with a smile as he stopped causing her to pout cutely

"Why'd you stop?" She sadly asked

"Because, I know it turns you on if I kept on doing it" Akeno just blushed from his statement

"Idiot, how could you say something like that so easily" Akeno stated still with a blush on her cheeks looking away from him

"Beats me" Issei shrugged his shoulders getting out of bed, "I'm gonna go take a shower, breakfast was already made. So help yourself" He finished going to his dresser getting himself a change of boxers and headed to the bathroom.

While Issei was in the middle of his shower, a figure made its way into the bathroom. Taking off her clothes, she eased in to the shower with him surprising him. Opening his eyes thinking it was Akeno, he just stood there. Feeling a familiar but unfamiliar presence and someone pressing against his back, Issei widened his eyes.

"I thought you left awhile ago?" He asked the girl holding him

"She did, about 5 minutes ago to be exact" the girl said as he soon recognized the voice of the person standing behind him

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes"

"What are doing here...not that I mind. But I thought you hated me"

"See that's where you're wrong" she said turning him around, "I've only acted like I hated you. To be honest Issei I... I love you" she confessed shocking him

"Since we're confessing to each other and in a place like this no less, I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen" Issei replied caressing her cheek

"I'm not that.."

"To me you are"

Nothing else was said between the two as they just stared into each other's eyes standing under the running water. Closing their eyes, they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Issei broke from the kiss much to Tsubaki's dismay, and pushed her against the wall and resumed kissing her. Surprised and excited from the sudden change in Issei, she melted into the kiss and replied with one of her own.

SCENE BREAK

After the encounter Issei had with the queen of Sona Sitri, the two were walking to school hand and hand with Tsubaki leaning on his shoulder while smiling along with a young boy around the age of 15. This was Kakashi Uzimaki now first year student of Kuoh Academy and rook to Issei Marax. This was his first time being in a actual school so he was kind of nervous.

"You sure they'll like me?" He nervously asked as the neared the school

"Positive. Just be yourself and you'll be fine" Issei replied "And remember at school you call me President"

"Yes President" Kakashi nodded in response

As they entered the school grounds, Issei and Tsubaki split up from Kakashi heading to their own class while he went to the administration office to pick up his classes. Along the way, he happened to bump into a white haired girl his height. Blushing from the sight of her, he stood there motionless not knowing what to do. Instead of helping her up he ran to his class leaving the girl on the floor.

Unknown to him, this girl was in his class and to his surprise she sat right next to him. Trying to pay attention, he couldn't help but feel the glare that was focused upon him. Being new to the whole being around people who were nice to him, he had to do something to make up for his rude behavior. One thing he knew was that this girl wasn't human, but a nekoshou. A rare type of nekomata species. With that he figured that she wouldn't want to talk to him or be around him for that matter, due to him being part wolf. For now, he just focused on his work leaving that thought alone.

As break came along, all of his classmates split into groups conversing amongst each other. All except for Koneko, she was still in her seat glaring at Kakashi.

"You smell like wet dog" she said with an emotionless tone

"I take that term with offensive" he replied with a hint of anger in his voice

"..." Koneko just narrowed her eyes at him

"Look, if this is about earlier, I apologize but..." he said also narrowing his eyes "if this is about what I am, you got another thing coming, kitty cat" he finished making her growl in response.

Koneko was about to get up when suddenly someone came in the class causing the male inhabitants of the class to drool while the girls squealed in awe at the girls beauty.

"Kakashi Uzimaki" the girl said snapping him from the stare down he was having.

"Th-that's me" he nervously replied

"Come with me please, the president would like to see you" she politely asked and he nodded packing his things and getting up from his seat.

Once Kasaki was gone, Koneko suddenly became curious as to why there was an unknown boy in her class. When she first seen him she thought he was an ordinary person. However when he bumped into her she got a whiff of what he really was, and she didn't like it. Standing up from her seat, Koneko headed to the ORC to see Rias and get answers. However once she arrived, no one was there just a note telling her to go to the Philosophy club.

Thinking nothing of, she left from the ORC and walked to the other school building. Little did she know, Kasaki was going to be there along with the mysterious girl that came and got him.

Arriving at the front door to said club, Koneko knocked on and waited for someone to open it.

"May I help you?" A woman in a maid outfit asked

"President Rias said to come here" Koneko replied

"Ah! You must be Koneko. Please come in she's expecting you" the maid said stepping aside letting her in

Walking in to the clubhouse, she sees Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki and a mysterious girl laughing, seemingly talking about their childhood. Going over to one of the empty sofas, Koneko sat down and pulled out a chocolate bar, from who knows where. Sitting there eating her chocolate, another girl walked in and sat by her.

"Sorry I'm president, practice ran longer than normal" the girl said

"No problem...now that we're all here. I would like for you both to properly meet my peerage" Issei said emphasizing the word properly as he walked in front of his desk and leaning against it gesturing towards his queen.

"Hiya, I'm Josephine Akahoshi. Lord Marax's queen pleasure to meet all of you" she said with a bubbly tone and a smile

"Most of you here know who I am, but for those who don't, I'm Yui Katase. Knight of president Marax" Katase said bowing

"I-I'm Kasaki Uzimaki. The presidents rook" Kasaki said shocking Koneko who stopped eating her chocolate and stared at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias Gremory heiress to the house of Gremory and this is my queen Akeno Himejima" Rias greeted with a smile along with Akeno.

"I'm Sona Sitri, heiress to the house of Sitri and my queen Tsubaki Shinra" Sona stoically said

'She was just laughing, what happened?' Issei thought to himself as he looked at Tsubaki who just shrugged her shoulders. "Audra"

"Yes master" she said walking out of the kitchen carrying a tray of snacks and setting it on the table

"Have the contract flyers came in yet?" He wondered

"They should be here tomorrow morning"

"Perfect" Issei said as they all made small talk till he thought of someone that wasn't there, "why isn't she here?"

"Xenon is still out training. She should be back in town the same time as the flyers" Audra replied before going back in the kitchen

"Who's this Xenon person?" Kasaki asked curiously.

"She's our masters knight" Josephine replied

"Oh"

As they were talking, Rias got up and walked over to the window. Walking past the clubhouse was a brown hair and brown eyed girl. Unknown to this girl, someone else was watching her from a distance. As she neared the school gates, another blonde haired girl ran up to her stopping her. Unknowingly releasing her draconian aura, she alerted another person to the power she held.

But something else also alerted him, it was the blonde haired girl talking to her. This girl held an unknown source of power, one that radiated an unmeasurable amount of heat. Walking over to the window were Rias was, he turned to her thinking the same thing she was.

"You feel it too, huh"

"One of them has a Sacred Gear, don't they?"

"The girl with the brown hair"

"Are you certain?"

"Positive, but the other girl has untapped magical powers" Issei said thinking of adding her to his peerage. Turning around seeing Audra walk back in the room, "As soon as those flyers come in, I want you to give her one. She might be of use to us"

"As you wish" she replied

"Koneko, I want you to follow the other girl. I have a feeling something is about to happen to her and soon" Rias ordered and Koneko nodded

Wondering why these two kings were so worried, both peerages said their goodbyes and left. All except for Tsubaki who stayed behind. She figured she would find out what had her boyfriend so worried.

"You alright?" She asked hugging him from behind laying her head on his shoulder

"I'm fine" he lied, Issei knew this girl was going to be attacked, he just didn't know when

"You're lying, something has you worried. Now tell me what it is" Tsubaki demanded

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Tsubaki shook her head causing Issei to sigh in defeat. "Fine, I have a feeling that two girls from our school is going to be attacked"

Tsubaki didn't know what to say, this was a dire situation and could possibly start another war if not dealt with properly. She knew Issei would do everything in his power to protect the human population from harm and that was something that made her fall for him. His will to help those who couldn't help themselves and protect those who who he considered family.

Reaching up and placing his hand on her cheek, the two stood in a pleasant silence watching the sunset over the horizon with loving smiles.

TIME SKIP

Early Sunday morning we find the heir to the Marax clan was going over last minute papers he had to fill out. Said paperwork was to finalize the reconstruction of his territory in the underworld. Issei knew that with his territory rebuilt, all of his parents' followers would slowly appear once word was out that the son of Lord and Lady Marax was still alive.

"This is the beginning of an exhausting day" Issei said to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair

"You're here early" a female voice said distracting him from his work

"Huh.. oh hey. Yeah had to sign some last minute forms. What are you doing here?" He replied to the girl who just entered the room

"No practice on Sundays" Katase said taking a seat on one of the sofas

Nothing else was said as Issei just finished signing the forms and Katase polished her sword. That is until a hologram appeared on Issei's desk showing an image of an unknown female devil with purple hair with the words "danger"and "approach with caution" under the image.

'So she finally showed herself' Issei thought as a smirk formed which didn't go unnoticed by his knight who said nothing

Making a magic circle appear, Issei got up and stepped into it leaving Katase to her own thoughts. This was someone he had met during his time with Azazel and had become friends with. The girl in question was also an heiress who was rejected the rights to be one of the Devil Kings.

UNKNOWN AREA

As Issei arrived at the front door inside a luxurious mansion. Or more accurately a palace, some would say. He walked down the hallway of the mansion thinking to himself maybe she over did it with decorations. Shrugging his shoulder, Issei continued his journey until he came to a stop once he heard her beautiful voice.

"Is everything prepared?" She addressed her servant who nodded and handed her a folder with important documents. Sneaking up behind her and grabbing her waist causing her to scream and drop the folder spilling its contents. Turning around, she was greeted by a person she hasn't seen in years. "I-Issei?" To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Expecting someone else?" He replied with a smile

"It is you! I thought I would never see you again!" She hugged him saying excitedly

"Hehe. It's good to see you too, Katerea" he replied returning the embrace.

Yes, this was Katerea Leviathan. Descendant of the original Leviathan was standing before the heir of the Marax clan with a look of happiness. Little did she know that happiness that she now have, was about to change to one of sadness and shame.

"Why are you doing this?" Issei wondered much to Katerea's confusion

"Doing what?" She leaned back asking

"Trying to get yourself killed, and yes I know all about you and your friends are planning" he said stunning her

"I-I'm trying to get back what was stolen from me by that bitch Serafall" Katerea hissed. It was true Serafall was the one they chose to have the title of Leviathan.

"So what if she's Leviathan" he told her causing her to let him go. "Do you seriously want to deal with all that paperwork that comes with that title?" He asked

"Screw paperwork! That bitch took what was mine!"

"Is that all you care about now, some fucking title!" He shouted with a hint of anger as he began to widen the distance between them. "Wow, you really have changed. First I was all you cared about, now this. You're like a two sided coin, no wonder you wasn't chosen to devil kind. They wouldn't know which person was really leading them, the side I fell in love with or an actual devil. I'm out of here, I got other business to attend to." He said forming a magic circle intending on leaving "Good luck with the suicide mission, you're going to need it" Issei finished leaving Katerea in tears. Reason why, is because he was right she cared more about a petty title than the person she harbored feelings for.

True he felt bad for saying those things, but someone had to say it. He didn't want to see her die over something she wasn't worthy of. If it was a title Katerea wanted, all she had to do was be with Issei and she would have it. But now, Katerea was sitting on the floor of her quarters, crying her heart out.

'I need to talk to him and make up for this' she thought as tears trailed down her cheeks

Marax Territory...

Meanwhile, Issei was standing in front of his soon to be palace still in deep thought. He never would have figured she would act like a petty child having a temper tantrum. For goodness sake, she was still an heiress. Thinking nomore of it, Issei went back to his home in the human world via magic circle.

Later that day...

Once Issei made it home he headed straight for the hot springs located in the second basement of his house and stayed there the rest of the day. As soon as night came, Issei was called out by one of the maids telling him that dinner was ready. Getting out and drying off, Issei dressed himself in a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt with black shoes.

"Mmm... smells good" he said as he walked to the dinner table and suddenly was summoned by a client, "dammit I was just about to eat" he groaned and left via magic circle to the client

Somewhere In Kouh...

Arriving in his destination, Issei noticed that the surrounding area was up in flames. Upon closer inspection, he saw a girl with blonde hair on fire laying in the center of the fire. Her clothes were turned to ash, so all that lay in the field of fire was a naked girl. But what shocked him was the gaping holes she had in her body.

"Who would cause such a cute girl harm?" He said to himself as he summoned his Evil Pieces, specifically his bishop.

"I call to the soul of Kaya Akiyama, return to the land of the living and rejoice in your new life" Issei chanted as the bishop piece glowed and sunk in to her chest.

Next Day...

Early the next morning, Kaya jolted upright from the weird dream she was having. But little did she know it wasn't just a dream. Looking around the room, she noticed she wasn't in her room due to the plain look it had. Putting her hand down to prop herself up, she felt a silky texture along the way. Glancing over her left shoulder, she saw two figures laying next to her. But that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was the fact she was completely naked and so was the other two, but they had an excuse as to why they were naked.

Reaching down and touching the person next to her he groaned, "Not now... it's to early."

"Early it's 12 in the afternoon... 12 IN THE AFTERNOON!!" She shouted abruptly waking the two occupants

"Not so loud" Tsubaki said holding her aching head. Last night after Issei brought Kaya home, him and Tsubaki went to his clubhouse to celebrate and one thing led to another leaving them both naked in his bed

"Uhh... who are you?" Tsubaki didn't answer she just nudged Issei

"Issei... she's awake"

"..." no response came from Issei

"Issei~" Tsubaki sang trying to wake him only for him to mumble

"Go back to sleep"

Since nudging him and calling his name didn't wake him, Tsubaki did the next best thing. Raising her hand, she slaps him making him jump up repeating, "I'm awake... I'm awake" causing both Tsubaki and Kaya to giggle at his antics. "Ahh my head feels like its been beat by a caged fighter...what time is it?" He finally said as he fully awakened.

"It's noon" Kaya replied making Tsubaki widen her eyes in shock of what's to come from her king

"Did you just say... noon?" Tsubaki said suddenly fully awake

"Ugh, why did I agree on going to school" Issei groaned as he flopped back on the bed. "I hate mornings"

"I have to go. Sona's going to be pissed if I miss a day of school" she said rushing out the bed much to Issei's dismay. "I'd love to stay but..."

"I'll talk to her" Issei replied finishing her sentence, "I'm sure one day couldn't hurt" he said looking at her

"I can't, she'll send someone to retrieve me if I don't show up" she said hooking her bra

"Hello... is either of you going to answer my question?" Kaya said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Tsubaki and Issei had been ignoring her since they both woke up, and now they both were looking at her

"..." neither of them said a word in response to Kaya's question until a pink haired girl wielding dual swords walked in the room

"My lord, someone by the name of Katerea Leviathan here to see you" Xenon said unaware of the other two girls that was in the room

'She's come to her senses, it's about damn time!' Issei thought to himself. "Thanks Xenon, tell her I'll be down in a minute" He said as he got up from the bed and using magic to dress himself

"H-how did you do that?" Kaya curiously asked seeing clothes form on his body

"Same way you set that field on fire" Issei said as he was about to walk out of the room. "We'll talk more later. For now get dressed and make yourself at home, you do live alone right?" He asked looking at her and she nodded in response as he and Tsubaki both walked out the room and split up going in different directions.

Meanwhile... downstairs sat a anxious and nervous Katerea. Reason why, is because she had screwed up and didn't know if they'd still have a good relationship between them. She knew she had a lot to make up for, and this was only just the beginning. Unknown to her Issei was standing behind her with a smirk. Clearing his throat, Katerea jumped and turned to face him.

"I thought your mission was more important?" He asked with a blank expression

"Y-you are" she nervously replied shocking Issei

"Come again?" Issei said with curiosity in his voice. He thought he was hearing things

"I gave it some thought after you left. You were right, we were close as kids. Something I had forgotten after you left the first time" she sadly replied seeing his change in attitude

"So you realized what's more important to you, other than some stupid title that you weren't ready for" Katerea nodded with a sad smile. "If it's a title you want, why did you reject my proposal that day." Issei said making Katerea tear up and remember the day when he proposed to her

"I... I don't know" was her response as she held her head down

"Let me give you a hint... you told me that you wanted more than to just lead a clan. If I recall you and your sister are the last Leviathans, am I right?"

"How did you know I have a sister?"

"Simple I told him" a female voice said walking in the room. "And hello to you too dear sister"

"Ingvild? Where have you been all this time?" Katerea asked

"I unlike you, chose to follow my king. And yes I called him my king as I am his bishop. Well, one of them at least, the other one is wondering the house" the girl now known as Ingvild replied to her question with a loving smile leaning her head on Issei's shoulder.

To say that Katerea was shocked, would be an understatement. But who could blame her, she hasn't seen or heard from her sister since they were little. And they weren't on the best of terms in the family sense. After she said that she went out and headed to the shopping district.

Snapping out of her shocked state, she shook her head and said, "I left the other Satan's. I want my fiancé, I want you Issei"

With no words to say, Issei just stood there motionless as Katerea was expecting him to say that he wasn't interested, he did something she would remember for the rest of her long life. Issei unknowingly walked around the sofa she was sitting on and kissed her passionately. During the kiss, Katerea had one thought.

'I take that as he's been waiting for this' she thought melting in to the kiss. She wasn't very good at kissing seeing as she only kissed Issei once, and that was just a peck on the lips. Breaking from the kiss minutes later for air they stared into each other's eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to say that" Issei said with a loving smile on his face. One thing that changed the subject was a person standing behind him. "Hello Kaya, I see you're up and moving"

"Uhh... yeah. I feel much better, thanks" Kaya replied becoming confused as to why there was a woman staring at her, "Issei was it" Issei nodded but Katerea explained

"I'm Katerea Leviathan, his fiancé if that's what you were going to ask" Kaya couldn't believe what she was hearing

"D-did you j-just say fiancé?" Kaya stuttered and Katerea nodded "and here I awoke in his bed" she said face palming

As the thre sat down Katerea explained that she was fine with her sleeping with him. She also told her that Issei had a dream of having a harem, much to her surprise. In the midst of it all, Issei chimed in and took the liberty of explaining the supernatural. They were both surprised to know that she already knew of the supernatural, in fact that wasn't her first encounter them. One thing that Issei didn't know was that she he was a devil and had beds watching her since he arrived at Kuoh Academy.

"So you knew I was a devil"

"Yep"

"And you have no problem with being one yourself?"

"Nope. In fact, I was waiting for you to come get me yourself, instead of having your familiar give me a leaflet"

"Strange, I thought she'd take it another way. But looks like things worked out" Katerea pondered. Normally people that were normally reincarnated took things the wrong way.

Unfortunately the welcoming and engagement party had to wait due to the reconstruction of his territory. Issei had expected it to take awhile to finish, not thinking that it was devils in charge. Or more specifically a devil. Sirzechs Lucifer was the one who took the liberty of helping rebuild his house. If Sirzechs was building it then it would be extravagant.

LATER THAT DAY...

Once Issei's peerage got out of school they met up with Rias and her peerage along with Sona and her peerage. Tsubaki was still skeptical about what her master was going to do for her punishment. Even though Sona didn't mind her being with her best friend. Akeno on the other hand, she trying her hardest to have Issei for herself, even if it was just for a day. The one thing that either queen didn't realize that he would have his eyes set on someone they didn't know.

Anyway, as they neared the clubhouse they felt a powerful presence in the room, besides Issei and his familiar. One that was almost on par with most ultimate class. So as they entered the clubhouse and walked up the stairs, they heard women's laughter. Josephine looked at her fellow club and peerage members to see if anyone was missing, but to her satisfaction they were all there.

"Who else is with him besides Audra?" Josephine wondered. She was the most powerful of his peerage besides him and this other woman was making her curious. Earlier that day around lunch, Tsubaki told her that Issei had an unsuspecting guest arrive at his home.

Shaking the thought from her mind she and the rest made there way in the meeting area and sat on one of the sofas, unaware of the person sitting across from her staring at her.

"Uhh sir who are these people?" Kaya asked as she turned to look at Issei

"I'm glad you asked" Issei said standing up causing Katerea to pout. "Ladies of my peerage and Kasaki, this is Kaya Akiyama my other bishop. And for those who don't know this is my first knight and my first bishop" Issei gestured to the two ladies behind him.

"I'm Ingvild Leviathan, younger sister of Katerea Leviathan and bishop to lord Marax" Ingvild introduces with bow

"Do I really have to~" the knight said. She hated being around other people besides her king and savior.

"Yes you have to. So suck it up and quit being shy" Issei demamded

"I'm not shy" she mumbled blushing and looking at the floor

"I see. Kashi come here will you" he said as Kakashi got up from his seat and walked over to Issei "you that girl over there, she likes you" he whispered in Kakashi's ear causing him to widen his eyes in shock and look at Xenon who avoided his gaze.

It was true, Xenon had a crush on the rook even though she only seen him once. Or so he thought. She had seen him once before during her training. Xenon had came across a small village and seen a little boy playing all by himself. And now that this boy was in front of her, she became a shy little girl who'd hide behind her parents.

'He's grown up so much' Xenon thought smiling inwardly.

"Wait I recognize her, she came to my village not to long ago" Kakashi whispered back to Issei who came up with an idea

"Fine. You don't have to introduce yourself" Issei said as he walked in front of his desk and leaned against it. "On to other important matters. As some of you may know, I just recently received the territory that once belonged to my father. But due to certain circumstances it had to be rebuilt. Earlier in the day, I received word that the reconstruction was complete."

"When can we check it out?" Josephine asked with curiosity in her voice

"Now if you want"


	2. Chapter one

**{Albion Talking}**

{Albion Mentally Talking}

 **[Ddraig Talking]**

[Ddraig Mentally Talking]

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Chapter one:**

Once the groups departed from the club room, they arrived at a black luxurious 5 story estate with golden pillars framing the outside. Most of them were awestruck by the details of the way it looked, the others simply didn't care. As the walked down the pathway leading to the front door, Issei noticed something that the others didn't. The presence of a dragon was faint, unnoticeable by the rest of the group, except for Issei. Thinking to himself, trying to find a way to hide the fact that he a mysterious girl with a dragon and devil aura was inside his newly rebuilt home waiting to reunite with him.

'Dammit she's early. I just hope she doesn't realize that the other dragon emperor is with me' Issei thought to himself. He didn't want to break up a one sided fight between the two heavenly dragons. Let alone be the one to calm the white one down.

Reaching his hand out to open the door, Issei and the rest of the group were surprised when the door swung open revealing a silver haired girl wearing a black skirt along with a white blouse and black heels.

"ISSEI!!" She shouted happily charging towards her adoptive brother at the door and tackled him to the ground causing everyone to laugh

"It's good to see you too sis" Issei said shocking them

"SISTER?!" They all shouted

"I missed you so much!" She squealed in delight while everyone else was still shocked by him having a sister

"Would you please get off my fiancé/boyfriend" Katerea, Ingvild and Tsubaki said at once while Akeno just stood there not saying anything, with a sadistic smile on her face

"Me and you need to talk in private" she whispered in Issei's ear before getting up and helping him up

Gaining a serious look, Issei nodded glancing over his shoulder at the people behind him. Without saying anything else, they ventured into the house and walked to the living room. Before getting there, they were given a tour of the estate, and to the surprise of Issei's peerage, they had there rooms labeled off by what piece they were and what traits they have. Once everyone split up, Issei and his sister went to his office to see what was so important that they had to talk in private.

"Well..." Issei gestured to his sister as he went and leaned against his desk

"Kokabiel has gone rogue" she said with a serious expression. If it was one thing they had in common, it would be there hatred for the fallen angel cadre.

"So... I knew it was going to happen sooner or later" Issei shrugged his shoulders not caring. "Any idea what he's planning?" The silver haired girl just shook her head

"All I know is that he's gone rogue and Azazel wants either one of us to capture him when he shows himself"

Meanwhile in another part of the house, a certain knight was walking down the hallway in deep thought. She came face to face with someone she hasn't seen for a while and doesn't know how to approach him. One thing she knew was that he was a handsome looking boy. Every time she seen him, she would avoid his gaze blushing and become a stuttering mess.

"Hey" a voice called out to her snapping her out of her thoughts, "mind if I walk with you?"

"S-sure" was her only response. Xenon couldn't find the words to say to him. 'Out of all times he could have walked with me, it had to be now when I was thinking of him' Xenon thought blushing as she looked out the corner of her eyes.

'She's so beautiful' Kakashi thought to himself as he walked next to her. "How long you been in service to the president?" He asked trying to make small talk with the knight

"3 years. He saved me from the people I thought was my family"

"Seriously? So that's why you were in my village that day" he asked surprised causing her to widen her eyes

"Y-you remember that?"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget a beautiful girl like you" Kakashi said with a smile making her blush increase

'He called me beautiful' she squealed in her mind. Not one person she has met with called her that, most people said that she was stuck up due to the fact that nobody was of interest to her.

As they continued their walk through the house, the two got to know one another a little better. To say that Xenon wasn't happy would be a lie. Reason why she was so happy, was because she found the one she was looking for. For the first time since she was pretty much abandoned by her loved ones, Xenon felt that she was no longer alone, even though she thought of Issei as an older brother.

SCENE BREAK

Once everyone minus Issei, Katerea, Josephine, and Issei's unknown sister was back in the living area of the house, Ingvild kept staring at the half devil/fallen angel hybrid wondering why she hasn't said anything the entire time they were there. She would just stare off in the distance until someone spoke to her. Other than that she was quiet as a mouse.

'Could she be... jealous of me and my sister?' She thought as she came up with an idea. "Look there's Issei!" Ingvild shouted pointing behind the Gremory queen

"Where!" Akeno excitedly said frantically looking around for him

'So when someone mentions his name she replies. Huh this should be fun' Ingvild deviously thought smirking. "How long?" She asked her

"Excuse me?" Akeno was confused by the weird question she was just asked

"How long?" She asked again

"What are you talking about?" A familiar voice said walking in the room with 3 others

"Oh nothing just was asking her a question between girls" Ingvild said smiling

'She knows' Akeno had no idea how she figured out that she had feelings for Issei but didn't know how deep they ran.

"Right?" Issei said taking his place on the couch with Katerea sitting on his lap and Josephine standing behind him while his mysterious sister was leaning against the wall by the doorway. "So, you guys must be wondering why I haven't told you I had a sister, the reason I haven't is because I don't" he nonchalantly said

The entire group was too shocked for words, the only one who wasn't was Katerea. While they were recovering from their shocked states, the silver haired girl walked over to Issei and looked at him with a bored expression. She wasn't one for meetings, all she cared about was fighting strong opponents and Issei.

"As he said, I'm not his sister by birth but I look to him as a brother" she said with a smirk "as for my..." she paused as she felt her rivals presence

{Vali, the Red One is near} Albion said to Vali in her mind

'Which one?' She replied to the dragon residing within her. She knew her rival was there, just didn't know who it was

{That girl with the brown hair. She reeks of Ddraigs stench. My advice, don't approach her just yet, he hasn't fully awakened} Vali nodded in response to the dragon

"Never mind it's not important" she shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand in a dismissive manner "I'll be in touch brother" she said walking through a magic circle

Meanwhile in the shadows a pair of red eyes was looking at the group. More specifically Issei. Ever since the fall of his clan, some of the clansman left for safety measures while the others stayed and fought for their leader. All who left were clan were either dead or in service of another household, except for Jilaiya who went into hiding until someone from the house of Marax to return, or more accurately the heir of the house.

'Found you my master' Jilaiya said to herself as she licked her lips.

SCENE BREAK

Issei and his peerage along with Rias and hers went back to the human world, while Katerea stayed behind to get settled in. Once they were back, the groups split up going there separate ways. Issei on the other hand went to Kuoh academy. Why he went to the school, was because someone that close to him on a familiar bond.

As Issei neared the school the presence of said person was getting stronger and stronger. Putting his hands in his pockets as he walked onto the bridge, he closed his eyes and held his head down thinking about how much of a pain she might be when she seen him. Stopping in the middle of the bridge in between the school and the shopping district, Issei tilted his head dodging a light spear that was aimed at him. Seeing him dodge her attack she sent another, and to her dismay he blocked it and disappeared from sight.

The girl looked all around her for him, but Issei was nowhere in sight. Thinking that she might have scared him off, she attempted to spread her wings to fly away from the area, only to be stopped by the sounds of lightning cackling in the sky. Knowing that familiar sound and feeling the powerful presence that was standing behind her, she widened her eyes at the aura he had, seeing as it was almost the same as hers.

'He has the same aura as mine, but he's a devil' she thought to herself as she slowly turned around to see the person who was currently standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

'All this time you were right in front of me and I didn't see it' Issei thought as he just stood there motionless waiting for her to say something

"W-what... are you?" She asked panicking thinking he was going to retaliate and kill her. But little did she know, she was looking at her last family member

"I remember seeing a picture of my mother with those same wings" he said shocking her. "There was also a little girl with violet eyes and the same hair as yours and mine"

"What are you talking about?" To answer her question Issei unfurled two pairs of black feathered wings and three sets of bat like wings. 'Before mother died she said I had a brother who was part devil. Could this be him?' She thought to herself as she looked at him

"You're name, it's Raynare right?" Issei asked

"Y-yeah"

"All this time I've been living with my actual sister" he said with a small smile proving she was right and he was her long lost brother

"Br-brother" Raynare slowly said as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Not knowing what to do, Issei walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug as she cried on his shoulder. "Where have you been?" Raynare asked in wonder as she pushed off Issei and straightened herself

"Well... I was here for 6 years and spent the last 12 with Azazel and the Grigori" Issei answered. "When I'd see you around, you'd always have this sad look like something was taken from you that you hold dear, which in both our case it was our mother and for you, it was knowing you had a brother and didn't know where he was. But now you don't have to look anym..." Issei was cut off mid sentence by the sound of screaming and someone walking up to the two with blood dripping from her fangs

"Massster" the mysterious woman said in a low voice as she got closer. Nobody heard her except for Issei who gained a look of confusion. "Massster" she said again

"Uhh who are you and why do you keep calling me mas..." Issei was about to ask when he noticed his clans magic seal on a white glove that she wore on her left hand

Once Issei got a good look at her, he saw that she had red eyes, black hair and pale skin. The attire she had on was a black skirt and a black blouse with a long black trench coat and matching heels. Strapped over her shoulder was a set of black katanas made of elvish material. What set things off was the fangs she bore. They weren't the normal ones a vampire would have. No, she had two sets, which were sharpened to a needle point.

Getting on one knee and bowing her head, "What are your orders master?" Issei was lost for words for a sec

"First rise, I'm not much for formalities." Doing as told she stood up and looked at him with a savage grin which didn't go unnoticed by Raynare who was currently hiding behind Issei. "Second, I want you to protect my sister. Anyone who tries to cause harm to her, kill them. Understand"

"As the master commands"

ABANDONED CHURCH

Sitting upon a throne like chair was none other than the sub leader of the rogue group of fallen angels. Her and three others were sent to Kuoh to for an important mission. She thought that the mission they were on, was boring to say the least. Killing an innocent and taking their sacred gear, all so they could have the upper hand in the war that was going to happen if they succeeded. War wasn't something that she wanted and she also didn't agree with having peace with the devils and angels.

Snapping out of her thoughts to the sound of heels hitting the floor. She got up from her chair and walked out to see who it was. Not knowing that it's one of her friends, she made a spear of light and peeked out the door. Raising an eyebrow, she began to wonder, "why is she so happy and who is that with... wait where'd the other one go?"

As Raynare kept walking, she never paid attention to Jilaiya who was no where in sight and kept talking. Soon as she passed the office of her soon to be former leader, she heard a scream and looked around just now noticing that she was alone. Gaining a fearful look she ran to check and see who was screaming. Checking every room in the abandoned church, except for her leaders office. Raynare ran in the direction of the office, only to be sent back crashing into a wall.

"What the fuck was... oh no?" Raynare said to herself as she started thinking of who caused the explosion. Running back to the hole where the door used to be, Raynare stopped and watched as her brothers most deadliest servant hovering over her leader about to sink her fangs into her neck. "Stop!" She shouted causing Jilaiya was only inches away from her neck to stop in her tracks.

"As you wish my lady" the vampire said standing back up

"Raynare, you... know her?" The blue haired woman said trying to regain her composure after she was let up

"Go to my room and wait for me there" Raynare ordered completely ignoring what her leader said

Nodding her head, she vanished in a cloud of black smoke with traces of lightning in it. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Both girls didn't know what to say at that moment. Raynare's eyes were wide and Kalawarner's jaw was almost touching the floor.

SCENE BREAK

"You can't go attacking people like that she could have killed you!" Raynare practically shouted.

"I doubt that and besides she was gonna attack me" Jilaiya shrugged her shoulders with a carefree attitude. It was true the blue haired woman couldn't win and she knew it.

"Anyways, how long have you known my brother?" Raynare wondered as she sat down next her

"To be honest, I just met him. But I've been working for his father since before he was born up until their deaths, which I'm sure you've heard" Jilaiya casually said as she pulled out her swords and started polishing them

"Yes, I've heard" Raynare knew about the death of her mother. Of course who wouldn't know, she was a high class fallen angel and loyal to no one but the ones she loves. "Hey I've been wondering, how did you do that disappearing trick"

"That's no trick" Jilaiya paused polishing her swords and looked at Raynare. "What makes you think that was a trick?"

"Just a guess" she answered

"Well if you must know, it was something that my first master taught me. It's meant to confuse and attack the opponent, hence the black smoke and lightning"

"Oh" was her only response. Raynare couldn't really say anything else about what she just learned. "One more question...what are you, I noticed you have 4 fangs instead of 2 like normal vampires"

"That's because I'm not a normal vampire, I'm what people would call an abomination or a freak"

"That doesn't answer my question" Raynare said in a deadpan tone

"I was getting to that. Long ago I was just a normal vampire or so I thought, until I had my first kill. As soon as that happened my body changed, I grew a tail and another set of fangs"

"So, you're a mixed breed?" Raynare wondered

"You can say that, I'm more like a hybrid of some sorts. Half vampire half werewolf. My bite could kill a normal vampire, if not turn them." Jilaiya paused to let the information sink in to Raynare's head. "You know how they have that sunlight weakness?" Raynare nodded, "well I don't. Sunlight doesn't affect me like it does them" she finished as she went back to polishing her swords

3 DAYS LATER

As time went by, Jilaiya and Raynare grew closer as friends. One could even say best friends. They went out shopping, to the movies and things that normal girls do.

The day before, they met a blonde nun who was lost and didn't speak the language, who they befriended. As they got to know her, she told them that she was raised in the church and didn't know what it was like to have a friend. All she ever did was help the ill people that the bishops would bring to have healed.

Little did Raynare know that this girl was the one who her leader Kalawarner was looking for.

So now here they are at the abandoned church were a ritual was about to take place. Unknown to Raynare, Jilaiya had already sent word to Issei that something was about to happen to a certain blonde haired nun.

"You sure this is the place?" Rias asked looking at the church that looked like it hadn't been used in years

"Positive. I have someone on the inside who should be here right... about..." Issei was about to say when a cloud of black smoke appeared "now" he finished as the smoke formed into a woman with black hair

"Master hurry it's about to start" she said calmly as she glanced at the people behind him.

Issei nodded and looked at Kakashi, "Wanna knock?"

"Like you have to... ask" Kakashi walked and punched the door shattering it in to splinters. "After you" he gestured politely

"Well well well... look what we have here. A bunch of shitty dev..." the voice was about to say when Jilaiya appeared in front of him and staring motionlessly into her eyes

"Tell me where my friend is and I won't turn you" she threatened with a hint of anger in her voice

"She's downst... wait why the fuck should I tell you!" He shouted as he reached for his gun and fired off five shots only to hit nothing but air

"I gave you a chance to keep your humanity. Oh well looks like I get a servant of my own" she said from behind him. Turning around to try and shoot at her again. Only to miss again. "Who are you looking for?" Jilaiya said toying with him

"Stand still so I can kill you, ya fucking bitch!" The excommunicated exorcist shouted irritated that he was missing every shot he took. He was known as a prodigy during his time with the church. Clutching his light sword, he tried attempted to stab her. What he didn't know was that this was all apart of her plan. "Gotcha..."

"Hahahaha" the excommunicated exorcist widened his eyes in shock as he heard the sound of laughter coming from his supposed to be victim

"Wh-what are you laughing at?" Shocked he may be, but he was more scared than he was shocked. "H-how are y-you still alive, you should be dead"

"Simple" she said walking closer to him pushing the blade deeper into her chest, "I'm not human nor devil nor fallen angel!" As soon as she finished, Jilaiya grabbed his head and yanked it to the side biting his neck, surprising all who was present. Except for Issei who was no longer there.

DOWNSTAIRS (ABANDONED BUILDING)

Soon as Issei separated from the group, he made his way to the sound of a shouting and screaming. Issei figured that something wasn't going the way it was planned by the way the other voices sounded. As soon as he stepped foot on the last stair, Issei was suddenly surrounded by magicians and stray exorcists.

"Move out of my way and no one gets hurt" Issei orders but none of them moved, "don't say I didn't warn you"

With that, Issei stomped his foot on the floor causing electricity to surge all over the floor and up through the bodies of the stray exorcist. One by one they fell lifeless on the ground. Leaving only the three fallen angels that were in charge of the ritual. Continuing on his path, Issei walked into the room were the ritual was held and to his shock there was a blonde haired girl with a green glow around her.

"So that's what takes sacred gears. Huh I thought it would be more" Issei said surprising them

"Who are you?" A black haired man said as Issei walked up to the machine that was holding the blonde nun. "Doesn't matter, you'll be joining her s..." he was cut off mid sentence when Issei vanished and reappeared behind him

"Fallen angels have no right..." delivering a roundhouse kick to the mans spine sending him crashing through the wall, "being" Issei sent a right hook to the short fallen angels face causing her to reel back holding her face in pain, "in this" materializing a sword made of pure lightning slicing the blue haired fallen angels throat, "fucking town!" He shouted as all three fallen angels fell to the ground.

Humning to himself in satisfactory, Issei walked over to the contraption and put his hand on his chin seemingly in deep thought. "Aha! Now I just have to figure out where she is" he said in a low tone. 'I need you here for a second, are you available?'

Not responding, a black magic circle appeared and out came Audra.

"I can't break those chains to free her, can you do it for me?"

"Of course Master, but who is she?"

"A friend of my sisters and my personal servant" Issei casually replied as he waved his hand, "you better hurry she's fading fast" he said walking back to the others.

Back with Jilaiya, she was currently standing beside a young man in priest clothing with his head held down. Rias and her peerage along with most of Issei's peerage were standing along side of a certain fallen angel. Everyone seemed fine about the situation, except for Akeno who was glaring at Raynare, who was happy that she could make up for lost time with her brother.

"It's impolite to stare, ya know?" Raynare calmly said

"And if I don't, what are you gonna do. Huh?" Akeno replied

'She's really irritating' Raynare thought to herself as she stood there waiting for Issei, who just walked up the stairs with a bored expression on his face. "What happened down there?"

"Not much. You're friends were pretty weak, and the one with the blue hair was your leader?"

"Sad to say it, but yeah she was. Is she still alive at least?"

"She should be coming through the floor right..." just as Issei said this Kalawarner came crashing through the floor head first. "Now" Issei finished

"Here she is master, that pitiful excuse of a woman had these" Audra held out her left hand and showed two silver rings, "I'm guessing they belong to this lovely lady"

"Lay her down on the bench over there. Rias she's dying and I don't have any bishops" Issei ordered "As for you fallen angel, your fate isn't in my hands. Have fun with your new playmate" Issei waved smiling as Jilaiya sunk her fangs in her neck turning her into the first fallen angel vampire

"R-Raynare, what's going on?" The blonde haired girl asked in confusion. First she was trapped in some sort of contraction, then she's waking up to a bunch of people she has never met before

"I thought I'd lost you" Raynare said teary eyed

"What are you talking about, I didn't go anywhere. At least not that I know of" Asia replied with confusion written all over her face

"Everything will be explained in the morning" Rias said and everyone nodded

"Good idea, but first Raynare I think you should go get your friends. One should be waking up by now and the other well... she's gonna need plastic surgery"

"Over did it again?" Rias asked with a deadpan expression causing Issei to rub the back of his head sheepishly

"Just a little" he held up two fingers inches apart from each other. While no one else knew how powerful he was, all they could do was just stare at him with wide eyes. "Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Issei put his hand down gaining a serious but confused expression

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"And you're a crybaby"

"Am not!" Rias shouted furiously at Issei who just laughed and summoned a magic circle large enough for his peerage and his servant and hers

"You keep denying that don't you" Issei sarcastically replied. "Let's get out of here before Rias has a temper tantrum" he taunted disappearing before she had a chance to retort

"You like him don't you?" A female voice said walking up to the destruction

"No!" Rias lied. No one could get her upset like Issei could. 'Who am I kidding' she thought. "What makes you think I l-like him"

"You're stuttering and for the simple fact he's the only person who can get you that upset. Not even that pitiful excuse of a devil" the girl said in an emotionless tone

"That's what I thought. Don't worry your secrets safe with me"

"How did you find us Sona?" Sona didn't reply she just pointed up to the sky making Rias look up and noticed dark clouds in the sky when there were none before. "Never mind"

Rias and her peerage left the area a little after Sona had arrived. As soon as they arrived in the club room, Rias told everyone except for Asia that they were dismissed. Reason why Asia had to stay was because she had no place else to go.

So now here they are king and bishop sitting across from each other. Rias was signing some papers stating her report, while Asia just sat there watching her with a smile on her face. She had been sitting there patiently waiting for Rias to explain what had happened a couple hours earlier. If she had to guess it had something to do with her friends, or at the most her.

Finishing up the last of her paperwork, Rias sighed exhaustingly as she held her head in her hands. Little did the ex-nun know, she was in for the shock of a lifetime. One that would change her way of thinking. Even though the poor girl was timid and shy most of the time, this bit of information she was about to receive would change everything. Rias look over to her and explained that she was no longer a human but a devil. Which meant that she could no longer pray to God or have anything to do with the church. She also explains how the devils society works and the requirements to gain a higher status along with the explanation of The Great War.

"So, Raynare's a... fallen angel?" Asia said in disbelief. She never knew that the girl she befriended was something that fell from grace

"And her brother, which I just found out she had, is half fallen angel half devil" Rias couldn't believe it either. Someone she considered her best friend and love interest, something they were in a ceasefire with.

"What about Jilaiya, what is she?" Asia asked

"You'd have to ask her, I just seen her for the first time today" It was true, Rias had just met her and by name only. "Well I think that covers everything. How about you go and get some sleep, it's been a long day" Asia nodded and went to the spare rooms and laid down on the bed entering dreamland. Unlike Rias she couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind for sleep.

Laying back on the couch she was sitting on, she looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. She was currently going over the years she's known Issei and what he really meant to her. Rias tried to deny the fact she was in love with him, but every time he was in her presence she would stop talking or call him names, to hide her true feelings for him. Sighing to herself, Rias closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

SCENE BREAK

"So we have a new transfer student" one of the students whispered

"Yeah, I heard it's a blonde" another whispered in response

'Was they like this when I first came here?' Hinata thought to herself as Asia entered the classroom

[Afraid so partner. They seem to go crazy over women with assets such as yours. If I remember correctly, it was worse with you] Ddraig chimed in

'Huh, never noticed' she mentally shrugged her shoulders as Asia introduced herself to the class

"Take the empty seat next to Ms Hyoudou. Hinata please raise your hand." Doing as told she raised her hand and Asia walked over and greeted her

"I'm Asia, I hope we can get along" Asia nervously said as she took her seat next to Hinata

"We'll be the best of friends" Hinata said with a smile

As classes proceeded, Hinata and Asia became friends or should I say more than friends. Both girls kept glancing at each other blushing. Asia for her part, she had never seen someone so beautiful. While Hinata thought of her as someone whom she would protect.

Once break time came around, the two girls made their way to the ORC to meet up with the other peerage members. As they were walking, Hinata attempted to hold Asia's hand. During their walk, students began to stare at the couple, while some were awed by the courage the two girls had. Everyone seemed to be happy except for two students, Matsuda and Motohama. The perverted duo was aiming to get one of the girls for themselves, but when they tried to approach them, either Asia or Hinata would slap them and tell them to get lost.

When they arrived at the ORC, they didn't know that they were going to be walking in to the middle of a heated argument. Asia squeezed Hinata's hand a little tighter, due to the fact of being nervous. Hinata on the other hand, never seen Rias so upset since being reincarnated. Walking in and standing behind their master, both of them saw a man with blonde hair wearing a burgundy suit with a black shirt underneath with two buttons undone to show off his chest and black shoes, groping Rias and playing with her hair.

"For the last time Riser, I Will Not Marry You?!" Rias stood up shouting. She had good reason not to, he was considered a pig amongst female devils, while to others he was untouchable.

"If you refuse, this will not only bring shame to your clan but it'll make your clan go ext..."

"Looks like something interestings happening" a familiar voice said coming out of a black circle

"Issei, what are you doing here?" Rias asked

"Oh nothing, just here to settle a score between this chicken" Issei pointed at Riser saying this making him gain a tick mark on his forehead at the comment

"Chicken?" They all said confusingly

"Oops did I say that out loud" Issei said sarcastically. "That's right this chicken tried to hit on my fiancé before this. So Yubelluna and the others weren't enough for you huh, maybe I should take them off your hands" Issei taunted

"I could careless about them. But know this you'll never get my peerage" Riser waved his hand saying

"Oh, so you're signing your death warrant then" Issei gained a savage grin hearing that Riser didn't care for his peerage only his sister

This was turning out to be the best day of Issei's life. First he reunited with his sister who he was planning on making a devil. Now he gets to face the man he's been itching to get his hands on for months.

Riser couldn't take it no more and tried to charge at Issei aiming to attack him, only to be stopped by a stoic voice.

"That's enough!" Grayfia ordered stopping him in his tracks. "Lord Riser do you accept this challenge"

"Riser accepts, but know this once I win, Rias and Ingvild are mine"

"I doubt she'll ever want you. Someone who can't even get it up" Issei taunted moving his pinky finger up and down indicating his size

"10 days and they're mine" Riser exclaimed leaving in his own magic circle

'You up for some training?' Issei mentally asked with the same savage grin from before

'Of course. Anything for you master' Jilaiya replied

"Whelp, I'm out of here. See ya later" Issei saluted before he left. "Oh and congrats you two, Rias we'll talk later" Rias nodded as Issei left the room in a awkward silence

Once Grayfia left after informing her master and husband of the situation. Sirzechs knew that this would happen. In fact he wanted it to happen. Everyone in the devils community hated Riser, not just because he was a cruel perverted beast, but because of his arrogance. He lets his pride go to his head and thinks he's better than everyone.

"So... 10 days huh. He doesn't know how much much stronger Issei and his peerage will be by the time of the fight" Sirzechs said knowing that this will be a one sided fight. "This is going to be a Rating Game to remember"

"Indeed it will my lord" Grayfia said

MARAX RESIDENCE (Training Area)

Everyone was seen in a different section of the training room that was built to withstand the strongest magic attacks. Katase and Xenon were having a dual with the assistance of Jilaiya as there coach. Kakashi and a mysterious chinese woman around his height were sparring, or more accurately a one sided fight. This woman was an expert in martial arts and had her own dojo in Kuoh. The bishops were out shopping as usual, even though they were instructed to train. On the other side of the room was Issei. He was currently trying to perfect a fighting style he's recently learned. Around him were broken wooden dummies, shattered rocks and pools of sweat. Ever since he left Rias and her peerage, he went around the school and gathered the ones that were on campus and went to the dojo to retrieve his other rook, informed them and started training right away.

"What am I doing wrong?" Issei asked himself. He was currently standing in the middle of all the practice dummies that were shattered. Putting his hand on his chin, he began to think, 'Maybe if I increase my speed and timing, they should all break at the same time'

Next Day...

"Still not fast enough!" He had been pushing himself to get fast enough to deliver the same strikes to different opponents in the blink of an eye.

Meanwhile over with the rest of his peerage, they were standing there looking at their king push himself to the brink of exhaustion.

"How long has he been at it?" The Chinese woman asked

"All night" Kakashi replied

"What's got him so worked up"

"No clue, but I have a feeling that it's not good" Kakashi said as he turned to look at the Chinese girl, "I've been meaning to ask, what's your name?"

"So you wanna know my name, don't you?" She turned around looking at him with narrowed eyes, "You haven't beaten me in a fight once and you wanna know my name!" Hearing this snapped Issei from his training long enough to see the sudden doom of his rook.

'He asked for her name didn't he' Issei thought to himself

"He did" Jilaiya said from behind him as the chinese woman sent an axe kick to Kakashi who blocked it just in time to avoid danger. "Does she not like her name or something?"

"It's the exact opposite" the girl jumped sending a spinning kick to his face and his chest. "She loves her name, it's the meaning she doesn't like. Li Mei!" Issei called out causing the Chinese rook to stop her fist inches away from Kakashi's face and stand straight up.

"Hai"

"Don't kill him"

"But-" she tried to retort but the glare that Issei was giving her left her silent

"I know, he has to earn the right to know your name, but you can't just attack someone who doesn't know"

"Hai master" Li Mei bowed and walked off to her room for the rest of the day not wanting to be bothered by no one.

LATER THAT DAY...

We see Issei and Rias along with their queens in his office. They were currently discussing the reason he interrupted the conversation with Riser and issued his own challenge. One thing was for sure, they knew not to piss him off and try to take whats his. Rias thought the challenge Issei issued was for her sake, but how wrong was she. Issei had been waiting for the right time to get his revenge on the devil who tried to forcefully take his fiancé, hence why she barely left the house. The only time she would go shopping is if she's with another person.

Anyway, Rias was debating whether or not to tell Issei her feelings. Ever since Sona asked that sudden question, Rias had been seriously thinking about her future and what it would be like to be with someone who loves her for the girl she is and and not some type of trophy.

"So as I was saying, my peerage can take out his with no problem" Issei stated. "Plus this is something I've been waiting for, for a long time. You're not the only one he wants for his collection Rias."

"..." no response came from the Gremory heiress. She was still thinking of the current situation they were both in.

"Rias? You still with us?" Issei snapped his fingers asking out of curiosity

"Huh? Oh... yeah, sorry" Rias snapped from her thoughts saying. "I still think it's a bad idea for you to take him by yourself." For some reason she was worried about Issei's well-being. Rias knew that he was strong enough to defeat him, but she didn't know the price Issei was gonna pay to ensure his victory.

Coming in unannounced, Li Mei walked over to her master with her usual stoic expression and whispered something in his ear. Widening his eyes in shock, he nodded his head in confirmation. Unknown to Rias and Akeno, Issei had just received news that would turn the tides of the upcoming fight that was making its approach.

"Who was that?"

"My rook"

"Does she always look like that?"

"Like what?" Issei raised his eyebrow asking

"Like she's hiding something" Rias answered with confusion written on her face

"She's just like that around you. Li Mei doesn't know you, so therefore she puts on a stoic expression, much like how Tsubaki is when she's not with Sona" Issei said comparing the two. "Anyway, I have to get back to training. You two are welcome to stay if you'd like" Issei didn't want to continue the current conversation they were having, so he made an excuse so he didn't have to finish it.

8 DAYS LATER...

8 days have passed and the Marax peerage were all lounging around the house. Issei was surrounded by his beautiful girls on the couch. Ingvild to his left, Katerea on his right, Li Mei was in her favorite spot... Issei's lap. Josephine was standing behind him, while Kaya and Katase sat by his feet. Xenon, well... she was sitting extremely close to Kakashi, as if they were attached by the hip. Both sporting a blush on their cheeks. They were all currently watching Risers recent rating games, trying to find a weakness in his peerage.

"You see that!" Josephine said pointing at the screen

"See what?" They asked all at once

"He loses his focus when that blonde gets hurt. I'm assuming that's his sister" Josephine replied in a matter of fact tone

"Alright, now that we know his weakness, what do you suggest?" Li Mei asked

"Xenon, you and Katase deal with his knights. Kakashi, you have the pawns. Ingvild you know what to do." Issei instructed as everyone nodded except for Kakashi who gained a feral grin baring his fangs

"I'm guessing the rooks are mine" Li Mei guessed causing Issei to nod. "How come I get two weaklings?" She pouted

"Because everyone here knows..."

"That you like to fight alone" Josephine finished.

"Josephine you up for some long waited revenge against the Bomb Queen?" Josephine squeezed Issei's shoulder indicating her answer. "Everyone know who there opponent is?"

"Yes sir!" They shouted

"Alright everyone, get suited up. We've got work to do"

SCENE BREAK

Waiting in the ORC was Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko, along with Issei and his peerage. All dressed in there Kuoh Academy uniforms, with the addition of Li Mei who requested she go to the school to be closer to her king. Due to her age she was automatically made a third year. But she wasn't in the same class as him, which made her upset and not want to talk to anybody. Ingvild on the other hand was made a nurse of the school. As everyone got comfortable a red circle appeared and out from it came Grayfia.

"Are you ready?" Grayfia asked as she stepped forward towards them

"As I'll ever be" Issei replied in a tired and bored tone as he and his peerage walked over to Grayfia.


End file.
